


Hot and Bothered

by ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Yamato/Tenzou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Biting, Instincts!Kakashi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Submissive Character, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-04-18 12:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: When Kakashi's mission takes longer than expected and overlaps with his heat, how will he deal with it when he's stuck with an alpha who is so unaffected by pheromones that everyone thinks he's a beta?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	Hot and Bothered

Kakashi flew through the air gracefully, taking a deep breath as the wonderful scent of Konoha filled his lungs again. The trees parted, and the gates finally came into view. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

_ This mission had been a pain in the ass. _

No… maybe it wasn't the mission. Maybe it was the company. While Hawk and Bear were good operatives, they were both judgemental alphas who couldn't manage to keep their mouths shut.  _ Yes _ , Kakashi was an omega.  _ Yes _ , he was an Anbu.  _ No,  _ he wasn't going to settle down and "get himself a nice job in the village". 

Being an omega didn't have much of an effect on his job, in all truthfulness. Occasionally, it actually became  _ helpful  _ when the enemy was an alpha. One quick release of his strong scent and they were melted butter. While he wasn't  _ above _ weaponizing his scent, he preferred not to bring attention to the fact that he was an omega at all. 

Unfortunately for him, he was famous. Word spread quickly that the copy-ninja was in fact, an omega. How many alphas had tried to take advantage of that fact? Plenty. But the fact was that Kakashi was able to remain mostly unaffected by the advances of alphas. He never quite understood the  _ lure  _ that the other omegas felt. No  _ alpha pheromones  _ had ever made him want to  _ submit _ . 

Unfortunately, that made people talk. He was  _ unnatural, _ simply because he didn't want a house full of pups and some alpha there to protect him. Maybe he was  _ a little  _ different. Kakashi attributed that in some way to childhood trauma. But… this was a ninja village. Surely he wasn't the  _ only _ omega to ever experience childhood trauma, so why was he the only one like this? Maybe it was Obito's alpha sharingan that was the cause… or maybe not. 

Maybe Kakashi would never know the answer. Either way, he was happy to remain an Anbu, a servant to Konoha. As captain of this mission, it was his duty to report in, not that any alpha ever appreciated him being in charge. Why couldn't Lord Third just partner him up with betas? They didn't judge Kakashi so harshly. Or he could be partnered with Tenzo, who despite all the rumors, Kakashi knew to be an alpha. 

How he knew… he wasn't sure. All the evidence said beta. Tenzo was unaffected by pheromones, didn't show an alpha aggressiveness, and had no interest in mating as far as anyone had seen. Kakashi had never smelled his true scent. As Anbu, Tenzo kept it clamped down, much like anyone else did. But everything about Tenzo still somehow screamed  _ alpha  _ to him. Why Tenzo never corrected the rumors, he wasn't sure. Maybe since he didn't display typical alpha behavior and traits, he didn't care. Orochimaru had clearly fucked him up in that department with all of his experimenting. 

So yes, Kakashi and Tenzo got along just fine. The younger man couldn't give a shit about Kakashi's omega status. 

After Kakashi left his bitter alpha comrades behind and reported in, he was finally able to go home and relax. He had two weeks left until his next heat, and he wanted to enjoy some time at home in the meantime. 

He didn't get to enjoy it long. He was buried in a pile of blankets on his bed when the crow was tapping on his window again the next morning. Kakashi groaned, peeling himself out of his nest to retrieve the scroll from the annoying bird. He glared at the animal, though the crow remained unaffected by Kakashi's grumpiness. He sighed, reading his summoning to the Hokage's office. 

Once dressed, Kakashi jumped out the window and headed to the tower. 

When Kakashi arrived, Tenzo was already in the office.  _ Thank fucking goodness. _ He wasn't sure he could handle another mission with annoying alphas this close to his heat. 

The mission wouldn't take long, a week at the most. Lord Third had assured him that he would be back long before the start of his heat, and he held him to that. 

~

Lord Third had been wrong…  _ very  _ wrong. The Intel couldn't have been any less correct. The fort was bigger than expected, with more enemies of a higher caliber, and it took them quite a bit longer to find the information they needed. Tenzo counted the days. If Kakashi was sure of when his heat was supposed to happen, they had  _ maybe  _ two days left to make a five day journey. 

Tenzo took a deep breath, silently calculating how close Kakashi may have been to starting his heat as they ran through the trees. The omega was seemingly having a difficult time containing his scent as his body drew closer to his cycle. 

The sweet scent of vanilla was intoxicating. The smell itself would be dangerous if it was anyone else but Kakashi. And honestly, it would still be dangerous if the alpha with him was anyone other than Tenzo. His self control was impeccable to the point that everyone believed he was a beta. Honestly, the rumor helped him more than anything. The only omega he had ever felt anything for had been Kakashi. 

No matter his feelings, Tenzo would never act on them. It didn't matter that every time he caught sight of the captain, his body tingled. It didn't matter that his skin felt like it was on fire when they were close. 

One fact kept Tenzo from ever acting out. 

_ Tenzo was infertile.  _

He couldn't have kids. Tenzo had known for a very long time that whatever Orochimaru had done had fucked up his insides to the point where he would never have a family. He didn't want one, honestly, but that should have been  _ his  _ choice to make. It didn't matter that Kakashi didn't want kids at the moment. What would happen later on when Kakashi was ready to settle down?

For a long while, he had thought he was  _ completely  _ unaffected by omegas. And he was… right up until the first time he smelled Kakashi's natural scent. 

_ Tenzo stood in the clearing, watching as his captain interrogated the last of the enemy. It was fruitless, the man wasn't talking. Tenzo's senses were overloaded when the excessively strong scent of vanilla filled the air.  _

_ Tenzo stood still, utilizing all of his foundation training to keep his composure. Kakashi watched him curiously, as if waiting for a reaction. Tenzo wouldn't give him one.  _

_ He found it hard to concentrate as Kakashi interrogated the man, who was suddenly  _ much  _ more cooperative.  _

_ Why was this happening? His body had never felt so warm before… and he felt a pull towards Kakashi that he was having to fight constantly.  _

Tenzo fought to hide the shiver that crawled down his spine. Kakashi's body was calling out to him. 

_ Omega. Mate. Mine.  _

His brain wouldn't shut up. But he would never attempt to hurt his friend. 

_ Need to protect my omega. _

No… Kakashi wasn't  _ his  _ to protect, and never would be. This was by far the hardest Tenzo had ever had to fight against his instincts, but he knew he had to. Kakashi's heat was smelling stronger by the minute, and Tenzo could tell that the omega was having a hard time keeping up the pace. His steps were getting sloppy, and sweat was pouring down his face.

Tenzo noticed the  _ moment  _ that Kakashi missed the branch, his pale body crashing down towards the ground. Tenzo moved quickly, racing down to catch him before he landed. 

He couldn't do this. He was too close to the damn vanilla smell that was dripping from Kakashi's pores. 

_ Omega. Mate.  _

Tenzo tried to gather his thoughts as he landed on the ground with Kakashi in his arms. "Captain?"

"I think we need to find a place to camp." Kakashi spoke weakly, struggling to string together a coherent sentence. 

"Alright. Wait here. I'll see what I can find." Tenzo spoke quickly, setting Kakashi down against a tree. 

It didn't take long for Tenzo to come across a suitable cave. He brought Kakashi to the small cavern, his captain feeling extremely warm to the touch. Kakashi sat on the floor while Tenzo built a fire and set up camp. 

~

Kakashi was on fire. His body ached as he laid on the rock floor of the cave his kohai had found. He really  _ was _ lucky that it was Tenzo with him. It wouldn't be long before he was irritable and horny. He trusted Tenzo enough to ask him to help… but Kakashi was fairly certain that the alpha would resist him. Maybe that was for the best. 

But why  _ wouldn't _ Tenzo help? Was Kakashi so unlikable to the alpha that he couldn't help a man during his heat? 

"Tenzo? Can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked quietly, trying not to let his annoyance seep into his voice. 

Tenzo looked up from where he was sitting. "Of course, Senpai." 

Kakashi watched him, his skin crawling with need while the man just  _ sat there _ , unaffected. 

"Why don't you tell people you are an alpha?" Kakashi said with narrowed eyes. 

Tenzo's eyes widened. "Uh… what?" 

"Don't treat me like I'm an  _ idiot _ , Tenzo. I  _ know  _ you're an alpha." Kakashi growled out, sitting up to properly glare at the man. Tenzo's eyes darkened, sending a wonderful jolt of need down Kakashi's spine. 

"I don't think you're an idiot, Kakashi. I just don't understand how you know I'm an alpha when  _ no one else  _ seems to be able to figure that out." Tenzo replied calmly. 

"I just… I know. I feel it when you're around. My  _ body  _ knows that you are an alpha. How is it fair that I have to sit here struggling when  _ nothing  _ seems to bother you?!" Kakashi felt his irritation rising. "Why don't you react to me?  _ Everyone else  _ does! What is it about  _ me  _ that you don't like?!" He was being irrational now, and he knew it. It wasn't any sort of  _ law  _ that Tenzo had to be attracted to him.

Tenzo's jaw clenched. "Kakashi… _ don't test me."  _

Kakashi scowled at the warning. "Or  _ what? _ Is the  _ big bad alpha  _ with  _ no feelings  _ going to punish me?" 

Tenzo let out a low growl, the first one Kakashi had ever heard from him. Something about it set his skin on fire again, causing him to shudder violently. Kakashi's bones  _ ached  _ for Tenzo, and he didn't understand it one bit. The man wasn't even letting out any sort of scent. 

"W-What's the matter, Tenzo? Scared of this  _ poor little  _ omega? Too afraid of someone finding out that you're a little  _ different?"  _ Kakashi goaded him, trying to piss off the man that seemingly couldn't be angry. 

Kakashi found himself smashed up against the wall of the cave, Tenzo's shaking arms boxing him in as the alpha let out a low snarl near his ear. 

"You think that just because I can control myself... that I don't feel  _ affected _ by you?" Tenzo growled out, his hot breath crawling across the skin on his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head as Tenzo finally released his alpha scent, the strong smell of walnut overpowering Kakashi's natural vanilla. 

_ Alpha… _

"You are testing my control,  _ omega. _ " Tenzo's voice alone causing a new rush of slick from Kakashi's already soaking and throbbing heat. 

"W-Why can't you just let go?" Kakashi stuttered out, struggling to catch his breath. 

"You wouldn't want me." Tenzo spoke a little calmer, as if remembering his reasoning was helping him regain some control. "I can't have kids, Kakashi. It's not physically possible for me." 

Kakashi laughed a little, his voice coming out ragged. "I don't  _ want  _ kids." His slender hips rocked uncontrollably, trying to gain some friction on the alpha still cornering him against the wall. 

"Yeah. You don't want them  _ right now _ . What happens when you want them  _ later _ ?" Tenzo practically whispered, his breaths becoming labored as he stared at Kakashi's lips. 

"Tenzo." Kakashi spoke breathily. "I  _ hate  _ kids. I don't have  _ any  _ drive to have a family.  _ Ever _ ." The omega writhed under the alpha's scrutinizing gaze. 

Tenzo smirked a little bit. "Is that right?" He took a step closer to the omega, their chests touching the slightest amount as Kakashi's body felt like it would burst into flame. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. 

_ Alpha.  _

"Maybe you need to be put in your place." Tenzo growled. "You sure have been testing my patience." 

Kakashi couldn't stop the small pathetic  _ whine  _ from escaping his lips.  _ Oh boy  _ did he  _ want  _ that. He wanted to  _ submit  _ to this man, to be at his complete mercy. 

" _ Please… alpha."  _ Kakashi moaned weakly. 

Tenzo placed a sure hand over Kakashi's jaw and neck, his thumb and index finger forcing the omega to look at him. "Maybe you're a little too far along for games." He mumbled. 

Kakashi felt himself trembling, his wet core throbbing with want.  _ "I need you, alpha." _

Tenzo growled, pressing himself against Kakashi and capturing him in a violent open mouthed kiss. Tenzo forced his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, tasting along the omega's teeth and anywhere he could reach. 

Kakashi could hardly breathe, and it was only made worse when Tenzo released his mouth to latch on to the pale skin on his neck. He dug his teeth in, while Kakashi could only whimper. 

"I'm going to mark  _ every inch  _ of this beautiful skin." Tenzo growled. "And you're going to be a good little omega for me,  _ aren't you?" _

Kakashi moaned, Tenzo's commanding voice bringing things out of him that he didn't even know existed. "Y-Yes, alpha." 

Before he knew it, Kakashi was naked on one of their sleeping bags, with Tenzo looking over him. The omega shivered with every touch. 

Tenzo was eyeing him possessively, mapping his skin with his tongue and biting where he saw fit. The only reason Kakashi could make it through this was the two calloused fingers currently pumping into his tight body. 

Tenzo growled, moving up to speak into Kakashi's ear. "This is  _ my  _ body. No one else gets to touch you like this. This perfect little omega body of yours belongs to  _ me. Is that understood _ ?" 

Kakashi couldn't speak, whether it was because of Tenzo's magic fingers rubbing on his prostate or the commanding words, he didn't know. All he knew was that he  _ never  _ wanted this to stop. If Tenzo was willing to give that to him, he would die happy. He nodded, moaning endlessly as Tenzo worked him from the inside. 

" _ Say it _ , omega." Tenzo growled, pausing his fingers. Kakashi's body automatically clenched around him, trying to regain some of the sweet friction he needed. "I'm  _ yours, _ alpha. O-Only yours." 

"Such a good omega." Tenzo said as he removed his fingers. Kakashi whined at the loss, his heat in full swing and becoming painful. 

"You deserve a reward." Tenzo cooed, running a hand down Kakashi's chest. Before Kakashi could voice the question, Tenzo sheathed himself into Kakashi's tight heat. Kakashi's eyes watered at the pleasure, his body shaking as Tenzo finally began thrusting into him roughly. Kakashi raked his nails across the alpha's sculpted muscles, built with years of intense training and discipline. 

This was everything Kakashi didn't know he wanted. 

~

When the duo  _ finally  _ made it back to the Hokage's office (after the three day heat delay), the Hokage apologized profusely to the omega. 

"I hope the misinformation didn't inconvenience you too greatly, Kakashi." The old man spoke softly. 

"Maa, I figured something out, thank you." Kakashi answered sheepishly.

The older man took stock of Kakashi's clothes, which were a bit more destroyed than normal after three days of rough sex with Tenzo. (Not that he would tell the Hokage about that.)

"Are you injured?" He asked curiously. 

"Ah… no sir." Kakashi answered nervously. 

The older man's eyes widened slightly, but true to his nature, he said nothing. 

When Kakashi was dismissed, Tenzo was waiting for him out in the hallway as usual. Honestly, Kakashi was hoping that the man would just come home with him. For good. He didn't want to get his hopes up though. After all, they were pretty…  _ in the moment  _ when Tenzo had claimed him. Maybe he was just acting on impulse. 

After they were walking for a bit, Kakashi couldn't stand the mystery anymore. 

"Tenzo… about what you said the other day. You know, about me  _ being yours _ ? Did you mean that?" Kakashi asked timidly. 

Tenzo looked at him curiously for a moment. "Of course I meant it. Though I suppose I'll give you a chance to back out of this, if that's what you want." 

"No! Uh…  _ no. _ " Kakashi answered as uncool as he possibly could have. "I  _ really  _ want this."

"Good." Tenzo answered confidently. 

~

The next three weeks of Kakashi's life went by in one big sexy blur. When they were on missions, Tenzo stayed as reserved as he normally would. But as soon as they got home… the alpha would take control. Kakashi loved  _ every. single. second _ . of it. 

Turns out, he liked being put in his place. He liked someone else bossing him around, and being in control. He liked being  _ submissive.  _ Things were going quite smoothly, and no one knew anything until their botched mission to wind country. Kakashi had been cut,  _ bad.  _ As soon as they were hidden in one of the local inns, their medic was cutting Kakashi's shirt off. 

The man had been quite familiar to Kakashi at one point, as they used to sleep with each other once in a while. Tenzo knew this, of course, but didn't seem to mind working with the man. 

So when Rabbit cut open Kakashi's shirt to see all the bite wounds and finger bruises covering his pale skin, he was definitely surprised. Those were the markers of a submissive omega, which Kakashi certainly had  _ never  _ been before. 

"Whoa.  _ Damn  _ Kakashi." Rabbit spoke with wide eyes. "Never thought I'd see the day when you buckled down." 

"Who says I've buckled down?" Kakashi spoke defensively, watching Tenzo all the while. He would have confirmed the relationship immediately, but as it was, Tenzo hadn't given him  _ permission  _ to tell anyone. 

Rabbit looked at him like he was dumb. "Kakashi… half of these marks are healed over. I'm not an idiot. Must be one hell of an alpha to get you to settle down." 

Kakashi remained silent as the man set about healing him, all the while Tenzo maintaining eye contact with him. Even after all of his exploration, all the sex they had already had, Tenzo still looked at Kakashi like he was a prize. How the alpha could manage to  _ worship  _ him  _ and  _ control him was a mystery, but every move he made sent Kakashi's blood rushing south. 

"So who is it?" Rabbit asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Kakashi answered as he was pulled from his thoughts. 

Rabbit sighed, used to Kakashi ignoring him. "The alpha? Who is it?" 

Kakashi watched Tenzo, silently asking for permission to reveal their relationship. He didn't have to though. 

"I am." Tenzo answered coolly from the back of the room, leaning against the wall. 

Rabbit took one look at Tenzo, and unsurprisingly thought it was a joke. After all, who would believe that the perfect subordinate, who obeyed his captain's every whim without hesitance, and known as a  _ beta _ , could be the dominant alpha in a relationship. The man let out a small laugh, but Tenzo only revealed a sexy smirk as he stared into Kakashi's eyes. The alpha released a small amount of his walnut scent, enough to drench the room. 

Kakashi couldn't hide his reaction. His whole body shivered, and all his blood ran south to give him an instant erection that didn't go unnoticed by Rabbit. He stared at Kakashi in wonder. " _ Holy shit. _ "

Rabbit turned to Tenzo, eyes wide. "I… didn't even know you were an alpha." 

Tenzo simply shrugged, tamping down on his scent control once again. "I don't advertise it." 

With the scent gone, Kakashi could focus on his breathing and willing down the embarrassing boner he now sported. Rabbit looked back over to him, examining all the bites without touching. Kakashi knew that their relationship was on the extreme side, even as far as dominant omega/alpha relationships went. 

"Is this…  _ consensual _ ? Rabbit asked in a whisper, staring at Kakashi with concern in his eyes. 

Kakashi didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course." 

~

It took less than a week for all of Anbu to hear about Tenzo being an alpha, and their  _ unusual  _ relationship. Now that it was public enough, Tenzo had no qualms with controlling Kakashi around the village. 

And somehow,  _ Kakashi loved it.  _ Most of the time, the omega didn't even have to think. He was able to shut his brain down for a while, and forget about everything that had ever bothered him. His blissfully empty mind responded like an omega. 

Tenzo was  _ far  _ from a cruel alpha, contrary to what people believed at first. When he was in his brainless state, Tenzo tended to him, offering him sweet touches and kisses as they walked through the village.

~

Tenzo and Kakashi were sitting comfortably at Ichiraku's. The alpha had been tending to Kakashi while he was out of his head for a while, and was treating him to lunch. Two other alphas, who Tenzo knew by proxy through Kakashi, walked up to the stand. The short one, Genma, was the first to notice Kakashi eating without a mask, unreactive to their presence next to him. 

"Whoa! Kakashi? You're eating with your mask down?" Genma shouted, as Asuma simply gaped at him. The omega continued eating his ramen happily, so Tenzo tapped him on the shoulder. Kakashi turned to him with a bright smile on his face, waiting for Tenzo's instruction. 

"Say hi to your friends, Kakashi." Tenzo instructed him gently, and the omega immediately turned back to the other two. 

"Hi guys!" Kakashi said excitedly with a smile, before returning to his meal. 

Genma looked amused by the unusual attitude of the copy ninja, but Asuma narrowed his eyes at Tenzo. 

"Are you on drugs?" Genma asked Kakashi with a laugh, but Kakashi simply smiled at him and continued eating. 

"No, he's not on drugs." Tenzo chuckled lightly, watching the omega fondly. 

"What's wrong with him?" Asuma asked suspiciously. "Have you done something to him?" 

Tenzo schooled his features back into a blank slate, and turned to face the other alphas fully. "I've done nothing. Kakashi does this on his own. I suppose a simpler way to describe it is that he is in a sort of  _ fugue state. _ But really, it's more like he has put his own brain on the back burner and is existing solely on his omega instincts." 

Asuma's jaw dropped. "So he's just wandering around with his  _ brain shut off _ ? He's an  _ omega _ ! That's  _ insanely  _ irresponsible!" 

Tenzo sighed, reaching a hand up to touch the omega's cheek. Kakashi leaned into it heavily, purring at the contact from his alpha. "It's not like he's wandering around alone. I'm the one taking care of him." 

"How do we know you aren't just taking advantage of him?" Asuma asked accusingly. Tenzo remained calm. "Why don't  _ you  _ try to touch him?" Tenzo challenged him.

Asuma reached out to Kakashi's face slowly, and the omega turned immediately and growled at him. 

"He's  _ not _ helpless." Tenzo said angrily as he placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. The omega calmed immediately. "I'm his alpha." 

"You are?" Genma asked incredulously. 

Asuma narrowed his eyes again. "I haven't seen you around before."

Tenzo was getting a little tired of Kakashi's suspicious friends. "No… you probably  _ wouldn't have _ ." He answered vaguely, knowing they could figure out from that statement that he was Anbu. 

"This  _ can't _ be healthy for him." Asuma butt in again. 

Tenzo exhaled loudly. " _ Look _ at him. Have you ever seen him this happy? In this state, he doesn't have to think about everything terrible that's ever happened to him. He doesn't have to walk around all day with  _ survivor's guilt  _ and any  _ other  _ mental thing he may have going on. All his insecurities are  _ gone _ ! He enjoys this." 

He leaned in towards Kakashi, and the omega started purring again. "Kakashi, I need you to turn your brain back on for a bit." Tenzo spoke softly, pulling his mate's mask back up over his face.

Kakashi whined softly.

"I know. It's just for a little bit. Your friends are starting to get on my nerves." Tenzo said openly, ignoring any looks the other two may have sent him. Kakashi nodded, and closed his eyes. It took him about a minute of silence before he reopened his steely gray eye and focused on the other two alphas. 

"What is the issue here?" Kakashi said, smile gone from his face. 

"They have some reservations about our situation." Tenzo answered for him. Kakashi turned back to face him, stepping in to Tenzo's space and nuzzling his neck. "Sorry, Tenzo. I know explaining it can be frustrating."

"Go talk to them about it while I pay for our food." Tenzo ordered him calmly. 

"Yes, alpha." Kakashi answered instantly, turning around to lead his friends a few feet away. Tenzo smiled when he saw that Kakashi had kept them at a distance where he would still be able to hear them. 

"Kakashi, what the hell is going on?" Asuma whispered angrily. 

"I'm finally able to enjoy my life, is what's going on." Kakashi answered defensively. "Why are you harassing my alpha about it?" 

"I didn't even know you  _ had  _ an alpha until five minutes ago! And since  _ when  _ were you interested in having someone order you around?" Asuma argued back. 

"Since I found an alpha I feel happy with." Kakashi answered easily. "I don't expect you to understand my relationship with Tenzo. But he  _ is  _ my alpha, and I expect you to treat him with respect." 

"Are you going to be leaving field work?" Genma asked curiously. 

Kakashi scrunched up his face at the idea. "No! Of course not. Why the hell would I do that?"

Asuma and Genma  _ both  _ looked confused this time. 

"I just  _ assumed  _ I guess." Genma answered quietly. The man suddenly looked interested, like he had seen something, and reached out to pull on Kakashi's sleeve. The omega pulled back, glaring a hole in Genma's head. Tenzo assumed that he had spotted one of the bite marks he had left on the man's arm. 

"That's… a pretty brutal mark, Kakashi." Asuma commented awkwardly. "You  _ enjoy _ that?" 

Kakashi sighed, and Tenzo felt kind of bad for making him explain this all by himself, but at the same time… Kakashi's friends clearly didn't trust Tenzo, so what good was it for him to get involved more?

" _ Yes.  _ For the last fucking time, I enjoy my relationship  _ as is. _ " Kakashi growled out. 

"How long have you known this guy? You really trust him like that?" Genma asked, and at that moment Tenzo knew he should probably step in before Kakashi gets pissed. 

Right as he was walking up, he could see his omega's fists clenching. He reached out to grab his hand before the Anbu captain got too serious. "Kakashi… be nice. They're just worried about you." 

By the looks on the other alpha's faces, they thought Kakashi would argue or defend himself. They didn't know Kakashi quite like Tenzo did. The omega simply nodded, leaning on his alpha for support as he attempted to calm down. 

Asuma looked a bit surprised that Tenzo would come to their defense, but honestly Tenzo was just looking out for Kakashi's best interests. 

"I've known Kakashi since I was ten. And we've been teammates since I was thirteen." Tenzo said coolly, not even caring that he was basically telling them that he had been listening the whole time. 

"That's… a long time." Genma said, sounding perhaps a little guilty for giving Kakashi such a hard time. 

"Yes. It is." Kakashi said, still a bit of bitterness in his voice. "Look, guys. I know what I'm doing. Can you just try to have an open mind?" Kakashi pleaded with his friends. 

Asuma gave a resigned sigh, and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Kakashi." 

"Maa, it's fine. Just be nice to my alpha, will you? He's a good guy." Kakashi said sweetly, looking up to Tenzo with a masked smile. "Can I go back?" He asked timidly. 

Tenzo chuckled at him. "Yes. Go ahead." 

Kakashi left them there in the middle of the street, and went to go sit back on a stool at Ichiraku's. Tenzo watched him walk, admiring the way the man moved with such a feline grace. 

"Man." Genma spoke quietly. "I had heard of omegas developing fetishes for being submissive, but I have never met one before. What's it like?" 

Tenzo smiled at him. "I wouldn't call it a fetish. Whatever it is, I wouldn't trade it for anything." 

Gai jumped down from the rooftops, landing next to Asuma and Genma. He saw Kakashi on the stool, and smiled at Tenzo. "Is my dearest rival retreating back into his subspace?" 

Asuma and Genma both looked at him in amazement. " _ You knew?" _ Genma asked incredulously. 

Gai looked at them with one of his large smiles. "They told me yesterday before trying it out in public for the first time." 

"Kakashi was worried that Gai would try to attack me." Tenzo said with a shrug. 

"And this doesn't bother you?" Asuma asked the green-clad beta. 

Gai released a booming laugh. "Of course not! Tenzo takes great care of Kakashi in the prime of his youth! Such a passionate love!" 

Genma just rolled his eyes, but Asuma seemed to trust the man and his gaze finally softened towards Tenzo.

It wasn't long before Kakashi was working his way under Tenzo's arm with a bright smile on his face. "Welcome back." Tenzo said with a grin as he leaned in to kiss his forehead. Kakashi hummed, reaching up to pull down his mask. Tenzo leaned in to kiss him instantly, giving him a chaste kiss to those soft lips that Tenzo absolutely loved. He had known Kakashi was beautiful  _ long  _ before he had seen his face, and nothing made him happier to know that he could see that face whenever he wanted. Even more, nothing made him happier than to take care of Kakashi, and give everything to the man who had rescued him from Root and saved his life. 

Tenzo sighed. This was only the second day of Kakashi enjoying himself in his fugue state, and Tenzo had the feeling this would happen often. He looked to Asuma, Genma, and Gai. 

"I know you don't really know me, but I was wondering if maybe you could do us a favor?" Tenzo asked nervously. 

"Anything for my dear friends!" Gai announced loudly, and surprisingly, both alphas nodded along with him. 

"Could you tell a few of Kakashi's  _ other  _ friends about this? Specifically people like Kurenai or Anko who may try to poison me? I'm not exactly…  _ used  _ to dealing with people in this capacity. I always forget how popular Kakashi is." Tenzo explained quickly, hugging Kakashi to him the entire time. 

"Uh… yeah. I can tell Kurenai." Asuma replied with a blush. 

"And I'll handle Anko. You're right. She  _ would  _ poison you." Genma replied. 

"I know. She's poisoned me more than once." Tenzo said, rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty immune to most poisons, but it doesn't make it any less annoying." 

All three of Kakashi's friends listened in amazement. Tenzo realized that they honestly knew  _ nothing  _ about him. 

"I'd do anything to protect Kakashi, and I  _ have  _ been for the last ten years. I'd really appreciate some help on this though, because I'm still not used to dealing with  _ actual  _ people." Tenzo felt a blush going up his face as he spoke. 

"Of course." Genma said with a smile. "So… you've really been on Kakashi's team for  _ ten years? _ Most people can't stay around the guy for more than ten minutes before he disappears." 

Tenzo blushed again. How could he describe his complicated history with Kakashi? "Yes, I have. I can't say all that much about it I guess… except maybe that he is the reason I am...  _ where I am _ . Kakashi has done a lot more for me than anyone else ever has, and he gave me a chance back when he probably shouldn't have." 

"Can Kakashi actually hold a conversation when he's like this?" Asuma asked curiously, mercifully changing the subject from something that was  _ clearly  _ making Tenzo uncomfortable. 

Tenzo smiled. "He  _ can…  _ but he happily ignores everyone for the most part until I give him instructions to speak with someone. Anything too complex that requires a lot of thought is a different story though. Basically think of it like talking to a five year old." Tenzo explained, but then remembered what he and Kakashi were like at five. "Okay… maybe a  _ civilian  _ five year old." 

"I see." Asuma said with a smile. 

"I request permission to speak with my rival!" Gai announced suddenly. 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. Gai was surprisingly likable considering how loud he was. Though maybe Tenzo had been swayed by how easily he had accepted  _ and  _ supported their relationship. "Alright." He said confidently before turning to his omega. "Kakashi? Gai would like to speak with you." 

Kakashi smiled and nodded, turning his one open eye to his oldest friend. Gai took a step forward so he could speak to his friend quietly. 

"Rival, I'm very happy for you. Tenzo seems like such a good alpha for you. Are you happy this way?" Gai spoke seriously. Tenzo had a huge amount of respect for Gai even before all of this. He was well aware of the taijutsu user keeping an eye on Kakashi's mental state, and was amazed he had never given up on the stubborn copy ninja. 

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, I am. I love Tenzo very much." Tenzo knew Kakashi wouldn't be so mushy in his usual state, but Tenzo loved him either way. Honestly, he had noticed that Kakashi was doing much better when he was in control of himself (when his friends weren't judging their relationship) since he had started this whole thing. Maybe the more time he spent away from his immense guilt, the better it was for him. 

Gai smiled at him. Asuma and Genma watched their conversation with smiles of their own. It really was  _ something  _ seeing Kakashi like this. It was as if all the weight had fallen off of his shoulders, and nothing could bother him anymore. 

"Well, I can tell you for a fact that Tenzo loves you very much as well. He looks at you with such youthful passion!" Gai spoke with tears in his eyes. "I will not take up any more of your precious time!" Gai bellowed as he leapt away from them before his tears could start falling. 

"Man. He really is ridiculously embarrassing." Asuma mumbled. "We should probably go too, I suppose. We have some new information to spread around."

"Yeah! And you  _ know  _ once I tell Anko, the whole village will know." Genma added with a smile. 

The two men finally excused themselves, and Tenzo could finally breathe again. People were…  _ complicated. _ He really didn't want to deal with anyone else today, so he put his arm around his omega. "Let's go home and take a nap."

Kakashi simply smiled up at him. After all, he didn't really care what they did, as long as Tenzo stayed by his side. Kakashi in this state was great, and Tenzo was perfectly comfortable in silence. That didn't mean that he didn't miss the long talks he and Kakashi would have. Tenzo had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't permanent, and that when Kakashi woke from their nap, he would be back in his normal state of mind. 

They entered Kakashi's apartment, where Tenzo had been staying ever since they had made it through Kakashi's heat. Tenzo helped Kakashi get his vest and shoes off, then herded him to the bedroom. They removed the rest of their clothes and laid down. Kakashi snuggled right up to Tenzo's side, humming contentedly as Tenzo ran his fingers through soft silver hair. 

When they woke up again, Tenzo was happy to note that Kakashi still enjoyed cuddling when his brain was turned on. He held on to Tenzo tightly, as if he was the most important thing in the world. Tenzo nuzzled softly into Kakashi's neck, relishing in the sweet scent of vanilla. The potent smell sent all of his blood rushing down to his groin, and he growled softly. 

Tenzo reached down, grabbing each of Kakashi's hands in his own. He pushed the omega onto his back, settling over him easily and holding his hands over his head against the mattress. Kakashi interlocked their fingers, already squirming and writhing against the alpha as the motion alone caused a wave of slick to soak his hole. " _ Alpha."  _ He purred, completely ready and willing to submit. 

The alpha wasn't too proud to admit that he needed this too. Tenzo had spent his whole life being the perfectly subdued alpha. There had always been someone behind him pulling the strings. Whether it was Orochimaru, Danzo, or the Hokage… it was all the same. Tenzo had never had a say in anything in his life. He needed this semblance of control just as much as Kakashi needed to let go. 

They were made for each other, and that was made all the more clear each and every time Tenzo pushed into the omega's tight heat. 

This was where they belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments make my day!


End file.
